Tainted Impulse
by Kairi-ness
Summary: He was so stubborn. Her joy and hope for life tainted everything. SoKai & Namixas
1. Reminiscence

**T**a**i**n**t**e**d **I**m**p**u**l**s**e

_**B**_**y**

Kairi-ness

_Inspired by nothing, really. Please read and review, criticism is accepted. I could care less._

_**Rated: **_T (for language, dramatic themes, etc.)

_**Dis**_**c****_laime_**_r_This fic is not by Square Enix, the true owners of Kingdom Hearts. I own nothing.

Not even this stupid, old computer that I use to display this story

* * *

**R****eminisce**

_**--the **beginning**-- **_

_**0o1.**_

****

****

**W**elcome to Twilight Town. Its such a lovely, picturesque sight of a town. A town where the most beautiful sunsets were, and the famous clock tower stood above the hills of Sunset Hill.

Well, its all in your perspective.

Hate it or love it--it was a town not too far away.

Near the train station, you'd find that one could travel all the way to Traverse Town, or even to Destiny Islands.

However, on this chilly month of December, you wouldn't find the train tracks making their usual route noises coming from Destiny Islands or even whatever town you came from. No, this time, boarding the train from Radiant Garden was a _princess _instead.

But this isn't the story about the princess, oh don't get me wrong. But rather the story of _him_.

It was his life that **she** entered.

The life she _changed_.

* * *

"Naminé, put down that sketchbook and get on the stage. Now!" came the shrill command of Ms. Tenshi.

The blond fifteen-year-old beauty's long black eyelashes fluttered quickly as she looked up at her gorgeous mother. Her name was Naminé Tenshi. Daughter of the executive director of the Kanegoto dance company, otherwise known as the mean lady with yellow extensions and formally titled as Miss Twilight Town. Right now, Ms. Tenshi served as the dance instructor for the Kanegoto Theatre of the Arts.

One word: _ballet_.

Naminé could only set her drawing of the magnificent display of ballet dancers (for she was a splendid artist) and climbed up the side steps up to the stage, taking her place right in the center of the group.

As a daughter of Ms. Tenshi, it meant you _had_ to be in the spotlight. Even if you weren't the type of girl who wanted to be someone noticed.

Naminé was a quiet, thoughtful young ballerina who despised being the center of attention. Unlike her mother, who adored glamour and fame…she wanted nothing more than to daydream rather than practice endless hours becoming a more perfect dancer.

Fuu Sunnari rolled her eyes at the blond beauty, "Look who decided to show up and make everyone bow down to her _graciousness_."

Naminé was used to this type of treatment from the other ballerinas. They envied--no hated her completely for being the most well-treated teen dancer. But the girl wasn't the one to brag, was she? After all, she was trained by Master Kanegoto's _best_ ballet teacher, Miss Gainsborough. She was just as talented and she damn right deserved her position.

"Alright, lets take it from the top, shall we ladies? Olette, start the music," Ms. Tenshi ordered, indicating to a skinny brunette wearing orange. "Now, 5-6-7-8 and Yuna please try your best to work on your posture. We don't want the Kanegoto Theatre to look like a flamingo was let loose. Again."

Fuu giggled, "Yuna can't dance ballet even if she tried." The dancers all pointed their pink-slippered feet in the west direction in unison as Yuffie agreed.

"All she's ever good for is kissing up to Squall's ass."

Naminé bit back the urge to turn around and attack both Fuu and Yuffie. Out of all of the Kanegoto ballerinas, these two were the most boastful and annoying girls that seemed to try and get attention from leaders in order to look good. They were just sly, jealous bitches.

"Omigod, especially Naminé," Fuu's voice echoed through the blonde's ears. "She's the little Tenshi's bitch."

And Naminé could hear the horrific sounds of giggles that rang through the stage, coming from not only Fuu and Yuffie; but the entire group of dancers.

Yuna's two-colored eyes found Naminé's in a sympathetic way as if to say "I'm sorry they're so mean to you more than they are to me".

"I said to stop giggling this instant!" Ms. Tenshi shouted, only to have silence follow her loud cry. Naminé dared not to cry.

Who was Fuu and the others to think that she was so low? She had pride, and she wouldn't let them see the tears fall. _She couldn't_.

"Ms. Tenshi, it's already 3 o'clock. Shouldn't the ballerinas take a break?" Olette questioned (although, she really needed a break herself).

The tall, yellow-haired woman with the same nose and lips as her daughter only sighed heavily.

"Fine, fine. I'm tired of having to deal with these wannabe ballerinas. How on earth am I supposed to choreograph Kanegoto's play when I have to play mother with these useless brats…" and the woman continued to go on and on, and _on_.

Naminé wiped the sweat off her small face and hopped off the stage, not even following the other group of ballerinas who were packing up their dance bags or getting a drink of water.

The girl in orange, known as Olette came up to her and smiled a toothy grin.

"Hey, don't let Fuu and the others get to ya. They're only jealous because Master Kanegoto chose you to be the Angel this year." she cooed.

The 'Angel' was one of the leading roles in the play for a young ballerina like herself to be given the opportunity. It wasn't counting the other actors for the upcoming Christmas play.

The Kanegoto theatre had yet to find out who'd be well enough for the part as the Snow Princess.

Naminé returned the smile, "I know. Thanks for…you know…dealing with my mother."

Olette opened her mouth, about to reply, but was surprised by being pulled into a deep bear hug.

"Hayner! What are you doing here?" Olette took in the sweet scent of cologne of her boyfriend.

"Roxas said you were working over here at his uncle's theatre so I wanted to check up on my beautiful intern-girlfriend." Hayner explained, lovingly.

_God_. You couldn't help but admire how cute they looked together.

"Where is that _punk_ nowadays? We haven't hanged out at the Usual Spot since Thanksgiving…" Olette pouted, oblivious to the fact that the blond ballerina was eavesdropping.

If it had to do with Master Kanegoto's nephew, then it might be something interesting. Right?

"Oh, probably with Axel or Sora. I hear Sora's back from France already, so I'm sure all the girls will be lining up to flirt with him." Hayner grumbled, snaking a hand over to Olette's waist.

Ah, Sora.

Or better known as Sora Kanegoto, _the_ son of Master Kanegoto himself who was the richest man in Twilight Town.

Sora was Roxas's not-too-close-but-yeah cousin and boy was he the more outgoing one out of the two boys. Gravity-defying chocolate spikes, only the finest clothing adorned him, and he always had those electrifying sapphire-colored eyes that made the girls melt.

Besides Olette and Naminé of course. Okay, it was such a lie. Any girl would fall for the charming, "super-hot-almost-eighteen-year-old" teen. Naminé herself had a small fascination for Sora, but it quickly faded once she realized he was, in fact, a player.

Hey, maybe he got his "flirting skills" from his best friend Riku?

Riku was known as the hottest senior at St. Twilight's Academy. Eh, but Riku's not too important now.

As if by fate, the doors of the front entrance of the auditorium swung open and chocolate spikes, blue eyes, and wearing nothing but black shorts and a red sweater jacket --was none other than Sora Kanegoto.

Rikku squealed, "Hey look, its Sora!"

Hayner sighed, _fuck, _Kanegoto just had to ruin everything. Olette seemed to be in a frenzy.

Ah, well.

"HAAYYY SORA!" Fuu waved, the other girls giggled as they circled around the teenage boy.

"Not now, ladies," he pretended to look elsewhere, then he spotted his target,

"Ms. Tenshi. I need to speak with you, **now**!"

Naminé looked over at her picture perfect mother and sort of felt a tad bit sorry. Sora didn't seem to be in such a good mood.

"Why, yes? Mr. Kanegoto, how are you and your father, darling?" Ms. Tenshi purred, draping her red cropped jacket over her shoulders.

Her pretty nose directed at the handsome, young man.

"Enough cheap talk, Ms. Tenshi. I come back from fucking France to find out my father put me in your damn play! Do you _think_ I'm doing fine?" Sora shouted.

Everybody dared not to stay and listen to the fiery son of Master Kanegoto, and the ballerinas hurried to scramble up their belongings and leave the auditorium.

"Sora is so hot when he's mad." Paine sighed dreamily.

Yuffie nodded excitedly, "I think he's hot 24/7."

More giggles were heard. Ew, how pathetic.

Ms. Tenshi seemed not too impatient with Sora's behavior as she wiped the little chip off of her freshly manicured nails. Sora could be a spoiled brat sometimes.

"May I ask why you'd decline such an offer? You will, in fact, get the leading male role as the _key bearer_. Your father said it will be a good opportunity for you to, um, calm down your inner self. Besides, he did let me in on your little extravagant trip to France. Paying $50,000 dollars for a night in Paris, partying day and night--"

Sora cut her off in a sharp tone, "That's none of your business. My father doesn't care if I'm alive or dead, and all he does is make me apart of your damn ballet? I can't believe this!" His hand scratched the side of his brown spikes, and his face seemed to be filled with hatred and frustration.

Naminé didn't like the tone of voice he was putting up against her mother. It wasn't Ms. Tenshi's fault that he had to do be apart of something he didn't want!

She set her dance bag's strap against her shoulder, almost collapsing against the weight,

"I'll see you later, Olette."

"Oh? Yeah, later, Nam." Olette mumbled, just breaking apart from her long--yet oh-_so_-passionate kiss from her boyfriend.

The blond would almost puke if she had to.

"Is there a problem?" she butted in on her mother and Sora's conversation innocently.

Sora's eyebrow raised in annoyance. But who could be mad at such a simple girl?

Sora Kanegoto.

That's who.

"Ah, Nammie! Why don't you tell Master Kanegoto's son what a lovely play we will be performing this holiday season, honey?" Ms. Tenshi practically begged.

"Um, if you get the leading role…everybody will get to see you act?" Naminé suggested, scratching the side of her blond strand of hair.

Sora felt like smacking the Tenshi women, "This is pathetic. I don't _have_ to perform in this fucking play if I don't _fucking_ want to. Got that?" the spiky-headed boy emphasized his favorite cuss word.

Naminé felt like slapping him for being so rude.

"Well deal with it!" the words slipped out of her mouth in defiance. She quickly covered her mouth feeling ashamed at her own display of rudeness towards _him_.

When you made Sora Kanegoto mad, you made him very, very mad.

No exception for being a pretty little sweetheart like Naminé.

"What did you say to me?" he questioned, daring to know the girl's reply.

It was as if her whole heart was frozen.

_Oh shit, oh shit_. This wasn't good. He was a Kanegoto. The only Kanegoto son.

Heir to the marvelous fortune that all the sucker-ups wanted to kiss up to, Master Kanegoto himself.

He was not only the richest teenager in Twilight Town. He had power.

Power to fire her mother from her job, to kick off her own little pretty ballerina-self and let Fuu be the damn, fucking star of the show. **Power**.

"I…I said to-oh just deal with it, god damn it! You shouldn't be yelling at my mother who doesn't want to put up with you as much as you don't want to put up with your sick little ass. So why don't you go complain to your father?"

Big mistake. No, wait. It was a huge mistake.

"Naminé, please just go wait in the car. I think I can handle Master Kanegoto's son myself." Ms. Tenshi pleaded.

Naminé nodded her head, agreeing to every word her mother had said. For once she listened and stepped away from the conversation.

And she could feel the cold death glare coming from Sora Kanegoto as she exited the building.

He wouldn't let this slip.

She knew him all too well.

* * *

St. Twilight's Academy was one highly classed and well respected school throughout the district of Twilight Town.

It was the one property that the Kanegoto name did not own. But hell, someday soon they would (counting in all those "anonymous" sums of donations given throughout the year).

To Sora, St. Twilight's was just another place to get away from everything.

Well everything, meaning his awful father.

Everybody just called him Master Kanegoto, and he never ever mentioned 'daddy' to the man once in his life.

Eh, he didn't give a shit. A n y m o r e.

The sound of the automatic windows going up and down made the driver _pissed_.

He knew Mr. Driver Whats-his-face couldn't do anything about it.

Sora would play with his father's car door windows as he pleased; which was to press the automatic button making the window go up and down.

_**U**p and **d**own_

"Master Sora," Mr. Driver Whats-his-face announced dully. "St. Twilight's is just a few blocks away, sir."

Sora nodded, attempting to look ready to be dropped off at his private high school where everybody's attention would be focused on him (for some [obvious reason).

Oh, and he was the only one in the school who _didn't_ wear the itchy and ridiculous blue, white, and black uniform.

So there was perks in being a son of a Kanegoto. Wasn't there?

_Up **and** Down_

He almost smirked when he realized the driver was still irritated at the sound of the car window still going.

Ha, sucks for him.

And just as the car was about to turn on Hills Lane, the teenage boy yelled aloud,

"Stop the car, now!"

A screeching sound emerged from the car, probably disturbing anybody who was walking out on the sidewalks. Some birds flew away from the trees, scared by the startling sound that the big, black limousine made.

Besides the birds, there was someone else who was disturbed.

And Sora almost laughed out loud when he realized who it was,

"Hi, Rox_ie_!"

"Oh shit, why are you freaking everywhere!?" came a familiar voice.

There stood wearing his ugly St. Twilight's uniform stood on a black skateboard was a sapphire-eyed boy with blond, strawberry hair that seemed to be ruffled up about a million times.

It was none other than Sora's cousin:

**Roxas Herutsu**.

Probably the only person Sora was ever _nice_ to. Well, besides his best friends of course.

Roxas was hardcore, and one piece of shit when it came to skateboarding.

"Get in, douche bag." Sora ordered, unlocking the car door so his cousin could 'get in'.

The blond boy sighed, picked up his board, and jumped into the big, black limo.

When the car door shut, Roxas looked around the limo to find his cousin already seated comfortably and text messaging away on his Sidekick 3.

"So…I hear your dad is making you do the theatre's play?" Roxas asked curiously, playing with his thumbs out of an old habit.

Sora sighed boringly, "Yup. And there's nothing I can do about it. Fuck, I go to France for a little while _forgetting _to tell my stupid father and this is how he punishes me! Making me do some shitty, little ballet-musical crap. Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Because. When do you ever forget? I'm serious, I told you not to go in the first place. Your dad actually does care about where you spend his money, you know." Roxas replied calmly, trying to conceal his laughter.

Sora crossed his arms, uncertain on whether or not to curse his cousin out again.

He knew well (with a passion) that the two weren't on very close grounds ever since Sora's mother's death. He just had to mend their broken past, and if Roxas would be an ass about it, so would he.

"Look if I'm doing this, you're going down with me too."

Roxas scratched the back of his ruffled blond hair, too discombobulated to even reply soon enough.

"Besides, I thought you were into that Tenshi dancer-girl. Perfect opportunity for you to _flatter _her." Sora added, then dove back into text messaging like crazy on his phone.

Okay, Roxas had to admit. He did have a small, tiny, inside crush/obsession for Naminé Tenshi.

It started a while back when his uncle hired former Miss Twilight Town to be an executive director for all the upcoming theatre work in his auditorium. Back then, Naminé was only thirteen and tagged alongside her mother with her little braid swung to the side of her neck.

And the boy fell in love.

Roxas fell hard.

He had never felt so sappy over one blond chick.

And now Sora knew. Was he that obvious?

"Screw you," he spat, unable to control his temper. When Roxas was pissed, well, he was pissed. That was something Sora and him did have in common. Maybe it ran in their genes?

"I'm not just some **nobody** that does whatever the fuck you want! Why don't you go and ask one of those followers of yours to do all your shit?"

"Fine. Maybe Riku can woo-hoo Naminé, be my guest…" Sora carelessly threatened.

Roxas started to verbally attack Sora with ongoing cuss words. They were very, very harsh words.

All Sora could do was look out his window and just stare at the passing by hills and neighborhood of their damn, pretty town.

And then it happened.

_It was like she was meant to be there._

_**As if she was perfect, the most perfect creature he had ever laid his eyes on.**_

**He w a s mesmerized. **

Rosewood, flowing _hair._

**Buttoned up cream blouse.**

_Blue, hemmed **school-girl **skirt._

**Knee-high socks.**

**Slender, _p_et_i_te b o d y. **

_Who was she?_

_A **goddess** sent up from above?_

His eyes never left the female walking slowly, but graciously down the sidewalk up to St. Twilight's Academy. He knew, by the colors of her uniform, she would be a student there too.

The car quickly sped up, and as if the girl could feel him watching her in awe herself, she turned a dainty head and there they were…

Sapphire eyes meeting violet blues.

He saw her face, so beautiful--yet so, so troubled looking. And Sora knew, right then and there, as he was carried off in his father's limo, passing the beautiful young woman, that she saw him too.

"We've arrived at the Academy, Master Kanegoto, and Master Herutsu." The driver finally claimed.

Like I've said, _Welcome to Twilight Town_.

àß

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

Author's Spit:

_**Well that's the beginning. Please review if you want me to continue. Inspiration is always needed. Thanks, babes. **_


	2. Enter, Kairi

**T**a**i**n**t**e**d **I**m**p**u**l**s**e

_**B**_**y**

Kairi-ness

_Inspired by nothing, really. Please read and review, criticism is accepted. I could care less._

_**Rated: **_T (for language, dramatic themes, etc.)

&&

_**Quote of the Chapter:;**_

"_take chances. _

_be young, _

_go crazy, _

_drive **f**ast, _

_**kiss** slow. _

N_o __**r**__e_**g**_rets_."

_&&_

_**Dis**_**c****_laime_**_r_This fic is not by Square Enix, the true owners of Kingdom Hearts. I own nothing.

Not even this stupid, old computer that I use to display this story

&&

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_I guess I'll continue since some of you reviewed. Thanks so much! _

* * *

_**Enter, Kairi**_

****

_**--Next Chapter-- **_

****

_**0o2.**_

****

**H**e had no idea what to expect when he saw the redheaded beauty walking up the steps of the Academy.

Well, okay, maybe he did. She was sure _hot_. And that's just an underestimation.

Demyx Mugoi was standing up by his group, which consisted of perhaps the 'hottest' guys in the school.

Oh, and Larxene was there too.

**Back to the point**. Jeez, Demyx, talk about lack of attention stance.

The girl, with the beautiful auburn hair, seemed to attract multiple pairs of eyes. Everybody watched her every movement as she nervously passed by the large and well-known group.

_Who _was she, anyway?

"Hey, baby! What's a sweet thing like you walking all alone?" Axel purred.

Larxene almost pummeled the other "real" red-haired person.

"Axel, that's no way to treat a new student at our _fabulous_ school, is it?" Tidus chimed in, willingly. He always had to be apart of something that had to do with using verbalization.

"Besides, a sweet thing like her should be nervous…" he added a mischievous grin as his hand snaked its way down the side of the girl's petite back.

"Leave her alone, boys," Selphie interrupted, breaking in between Tidus and Axel, "Look, Sora's here!"

And just as those last words escaped Selphie Tilmitt's mouth, the whole school seemed to avert their attention from the new girl, to the slick, black limo coming through the driveway:

**Sora Kanegoto**.

"Hey, Riku! Sora's here…" someone in the group called towards a silver-haired boy about seventeen.

The new girl looked up in awe as the (handsome) teen stopped his conversation with Wakka and a small smirk spread across his face.

"Just in time."

* * *

_The_ _door_ opened, and out stepped the famous cousins, fashionably (almost) late.

Sora's spiky, brown hair swayed in the wind as he grabbed his backpack.

"Would you like me to ask one of the students to carry your bag, Master Sora?" asked the driver.

"No." Sora carelessly replied, not even waiting for Roxas to tag along.

The driver nodded his head wearily and shut the door as Sora Kanegoto walked casually over to his group.

Roxas was skateboarding away, probably trying to find Hayner or Pence so he could go stalk the Tenshi girl.

Oh, _yes_…about the Tenshi girl.

Unfortunately, for sweet Naminé, Sora did remember their little incident back at the theatre.

He never let things slip by that easily, did he?

She'd get her fair share.

"Hi, Sora…" winked a passing by trio of girls, one of them waving at him.

_Ugh, what a big nose she has…_

He nodded his head, and continued to walk.

"Yo, Sora! How's it going?" called a big, husky guy with a football in his hand.

_Who the fuck is he?_

Another nod…

Everybody; meaning _everyone_ watched Sora Kanegoto. Even the birds stopped singing as Sora finally, oh yes, finally came up to Riku.

Riku, his best friend.

"How was France?" Riku asked boringly.

That was one of the things Sora admired about Riku. No matter how wealthy, or how popular a boy like he was….Riku seemed to act as if nothing was unusual. As if Sora truly wasn't anything too spectacular.

Maybe that was because Riku was rich too. Maybe not as rich as Sora's father, but still.

"The chicks there were _nice_, right? I'm right! Tell me I'm right, dude." Demyx blabbered.

_What a douche bag. _

"Um, it was fine. I don't really wanna talk about it." Sora sighed, scratching his head once again as if he was confused.

_Confused at himself, at his father, at his mother for not being there when he needed her so, and at everyone in this goddamn ruined world of his._

_Ugh._

And then, this time he heard.

He heard her sweet, sweet voice.

Maybe it was bittersweet, right?

"Oh? I'm gonna be late for class…I think I should go, really." her voice begged Tidus.

What the fuck was Tidus doing to her?

_Wait, her? Its her. _

"But wait, sweetie! You didn't give me your name." Tidus exclaimed.

Sora could see, that about half of the guys in his group had encircled the girl.

He watched, he couldn't move a muscle. Not one muscle at all.

She sighed heavily, almost feeling pained to answer over Tidus' eager voice,

"My name…its Kairi."

_**Kairi**_**, K-A-I-R-I.**

_Fucking beautiful. _

And he knew that sound, hidden beneath her sugarcoated voice. She was troubled. Just like her face.

Their eyes met once again…

And they were locked, together, intertwining…their eyes never left one another's it seemed.

_**U**_**ntil** the bell rang and his blue orbs tore away from her pretty violets.

"Who is she?" he whispered underneath his breath.

Riku heard him, "Didn't you listen? She told them her name was Kairi."

"I know…its just--something about her…"

_That makes me feel sick to my stomach in a fucking amazing way that I never felt…I never felt it before._

A crowd soon formed around the entrance of the Academy, and the redheaded beauty was lost from Sora's sight.

He couldn't put his finger on the situation yet.

_Little did he know…_

* * *

_K_airi Hidenka was heartbroken.

She'd never tell, no it was kept locked away in the remaining part of her soul. Hidden, and left guarded and untouched.

Maybe starting out in a new town wasn't so bad. Was it?

She could forget her hopes of living a long, lovely life; forget the boy who she fell in love with--foolishly in love with only to get broken and torn.

Kairi wouldn't blame anyone but herself.

And she told herself that she wouldn't let anyone know how badly she truly felt.

Why live the remaining, short days that she had left living in deep sorrow?

And Maybe, just maybe…others would notice the radiance she had. The happiness she tried to bring to spark up her life.

It was hard. _Too hard_.

Ugh, and now the school wouldn't stop talking about her!

Whispers were past amongst the first period class that she sat hopelessly in.

"_God who is she? I mean, I know I've never seen her around here before…what was she doing talking to Riku's group?_"

And the occasional,

"_Did you see Sora this morning? He was so eyeing that new chick…_"

Who was this Sora? God, people and their unlimited questions these days.

"You're new, aren't you?" a soft, maybe a bit of a too soft voice came through Kairi's ears.

She turned her head over to the left and was surprised to find a blond-headed female with pale blue eyes. A small smile displayed across her pretty face. Oh, and how pale she looked!

"I'm Naminé Tenshi," the girl continued before adding thoughtfully, "Don't mind the rest of the jerks around here. They're just a bunch of people who like to gossip."

"Gossip?" Kairi questioned.

"Yes. About you, of course." Naminé said. She set her lead pencil aside and closed the sketchbook that sat upon her lap, the pretty little smile never fading from her face.

"But…I mean why would they be talking about me? I'm nobody special."

"Maybe its because not only are you new, but everyone seems to be drawn to you. Has anyone ever complimented on how _gorgeous_ you truly are?" Naminé asked.

Kairi's mouth opened to respond, but she closed her lips back together once she thought to herself.

No, not really. _Nobody ever really said I was beautiful, well expect him…ugh him._

She was once again, brutally reminded of why her heart ached so much. So, so terribly much.

Kairi had to forget him for now. If only.

"Um, I guess. My name is K--"

Naminé quickly interrupted, "Kairi. Yes, I know."

_How did she know?_

"How'd you know?" the redhead arched a left eyebrow in confusion.

The odd blond giggled, "Lets just say I know things." _Okay, that's freaky._

Before Kairi could reply, the late bell rang and soon a very skinny woman dressed in bright lavender entered the room. Her heels clicking behind her in rhythm.

"Good morning, students. I want you all to get some review sheets and we'll talk about the topics over on the board." she squeaked.

Everybody else seemed used to this high-pitched woman's voice, so Kairi restrained herself from giggling.

Her heartbeat didn't seem to race as fast as it did earlier from being nervous. New schools were always a hassle at times, but now…just maybe she'd get used to this. And the blond girl--Nammie was that her name? Well she didn't seem too bad. She was the only one who was kind enough to acknowledge her existence.

Yes, things were going to go smoothly. That is, until the door burst open.

If it wasn't a stampede of animals, it had to be a group of boys. Casually **l **a _t_ e.

One with long, silver hair that went almost to his shoulders; another was the same boy who had demanded her name earlier that morning; one with blond locks and had his blue eyes on the ground--the occasional glance at Naminé; and the spiky-headed brunette with those piercing eyes. He seemed to be a total replica of the blond, except…what was it?

The big shoes? The messy, untamed hair? The eyes that seemed to say everything and nothing? The pout that made you want to cheer him up? His boy charm?

_It was him…those eyes._

"Ah, gentlemen. Please take your seats, quickly." the teacher instructed.

The boys just nodded without a word, and Tidus high-fived some guy with pink hair.

Well, not without winking over at Kairi. Ew…

And that's when Kairi realized how these boys seemed to have attention glued to them. What was with them? Okay, she had to admit, they were pretty cute.

Not counting Tidus, yuck! But what was with the girls?

Only Naminé didn't seem to care or drool over the spiky-headed brunette.

Oh yes…him. Him, him, him, him.

_What's so inducing about that guy? _

This was going to be a long morning. That's one thing that Kairi Hidenka got straight.

* * *

_She was relieved_. First period was over, and so was second and third. But now…it was all about lunch.

Finally it was lunch. Time to get away from those ridiculing teachers and their snobby ways.

So there Kairi stood over her locker which was humorously number 7. The number she hated the most.

_Shit this school is the worst place ever…_

And that was just an underestimation, my friends.

Kairi had learned, quickly, that the boy with spiky hair and intimidating eyes was none other than Sora Kanegoto. Well, it may have seemed a bit usual for the girl, but once Naminé had explained all about "the" Master Kanegoto's son, Kairi felt a sense of compassion for the boy.

His mother had died, he was ridiculously rich, nobody dared mess with him (except Roxas, and Naminé had totally emphasized the blond boy to a great extent), there was just so many things about the boy that startled her.

One of them was the fact that he wouldn't stop staring. All through first, and second (thank god he didn't have third with her) period, he would just sit behind or beside her glancing or just gazing upon her.

What was she? A picture?

And the way his eyes had traveled throughout her every actions sent chills down her spine.

"_Its not a wise decision to get too close to him, Kai. Oh, can I call you that…I'm sorry if you don't like nicknames, but anyways he's just a selfish jerk who thinks everyone should bow down at his feet just because he's Master Kanegoto's son." _

Naminé had explained a bit angrily. She sure had some issued with him.

"_But whose this Master guy that everyone fears?" Kairi asked._

"_He's a kind man, honestly. He's just… too busy for his own good. Sora's really messed up because of him, y'know? I wouldn't know, these are just rumors about him from the theatre. You'll see, Kai." _

Not that any of Naminé's explanations help, but at least she had someone to call a friend.

Kairi couldn't waste time fretting over some boy who was disturbed and probably ill-willed.

She shut her locker door after packing a few textbooks and turned towards the direction of the café.

Only to be stopped.

"Hey, new girl! Everybody keeps saying that you're some juvenile delinquent that immigrated here from Destiny Islands but moved here because your mom is a supermodel and she bailed you out. I know its totally fake but yeah, that's what Fuu is spreading around. What should she know? She's just a sluttish bimbo with ugly extensions…" a chipper girl called.

Her hair was flipped out and she had a yellow, pearl necklace sticking out over her collar.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Selphie…probably the only girl that will ever hangout with Tidus and not get raped, ha! Yeah so I saw you this morning over outside." Selphie explained as the two walked side by side.

Kairi quickened her pace, this chick was annoying.

"Tidus? Yeah, you're Selphie. Nice to meet you…I'm Kairi."

"Omigod, love your name! Hecka cute. So you gonna grab some lunch too? We're pretty late…but I can so introduce you to the girls. The guys are always doing their own thing whatever but yeah, everyone wants to be your friend. Believe me, you won't regret hanging out with me."

_I already do…_

"Actually I was going to meet my friend Naminé. Do you know her?" Kairi asked.

"Naminé Tenshi? The Tenshi-Omigod-I'm-so-into-ballet chick? Yeah she's…um. Yeah." Selphie replied dumbly. She giggled to lighten up the mood as the girls finally reached their destination.

For an Academy, it proves right to go to a private school. The café was huge.

"Ballet?"

"Yes, ballet. Naminé Tenshi is like the star dancer or whatever, how would I know? But I did hear Sora's gonna be in this season's play! I'm so gonna watch it." Selphie went on.

The two lined up in the surprisingly fast moving line to get their meals.

Selphie seemed to talk in a just as fast pace,

"So that's why we don't really like Naminé. I mean god forbid, she's a really sweet girl and a ton of guys would so do her. Bom-chicka-wah-wah, ha ha! Still…just forget her. Do you like apples? I love them. I really like yellow bananas 'cause they're yellow. Did you know my favorite color is yellow," quick pause, breath and, "Omigod don't eat that burrito! You know how many calories are in one teensy, little bite girlie? Gees, what would a baby like you do without me?"

"A baby?" Kairi questioned before handing some change to the cashier woman.

"Yes! You're such a baby, I mean you're knew and all. Guys would definitely want to tap that, I mean look at your body! But you have me, okay? I'll make sure no fugly males touch that. Trust me, Axel is such a player he'd tap you twice. Maybe thrice." Selphie laughed.

_Thrice is a word?_

After Selphie had bought her meal (okay so it was more like a salad and an OJ), the brunette dragged the "baby" over to a large table near the large windows that looked over the hills of Sunset Hill. It was divided among girls and boys. And in the center, the groups mingled and laughed carelessly.

Kairi spotted the same boys who everyone's attention had been set upon up over by the corner, they weren't even eating anything--just talking and laughing among themselves.

"Selphie! Hey, I was gonna get Larxene to get you when you didn't show up. Where were you?" a girl in black waved over, she took notice over Kairi's presence and her right eyebrow rose, "And isn't this the new girl?"

How Kairi hated being called the "new girl". Even being called "baby" was better.

Selphie hugged the girl and giggled, "I bumped into Kairi, Yuffie. Kairi meet Yuffie. Yuffie this is the new girl. Isn't she the sweetest thing ever?"

Yuffie eyed Kairi up and down.

"Well she's a saint, that's for sure. Just relax, Kairi right? Hey guys, come meet Kairi!" Yuffie exclaimed.

The individual groups glanced over at the redhead who was a nervous wreck from what it seemed.

Sora's eyes lit up as he cocked his head over to look upon Kairi.

What was with her? Appearing everywhere, and just as he got her out of his head…there she was.

She had high school at ease, already entering their large pack of kids who were, not to be boastful or cocky, known as popular students.

"Its Kairi!" Tidus squealed.

Roxas covered his ears after setting his fork beside his plate. He didn't usually sit next to the loud (and obnoxious) Tidus.

"Tidus shut the hell up, it's not like she cares if you want to fuck her." he mumbled.

"Why don't you shut the hell up? Gees." Tidus said defensively.

"Go eat your taco, Mister Pee-Pee." Roxas joked, recalling the "good old days" in grade school when Tidus peed in his pants.

"That was fucking 8 years ago, god!"

"So? Nobody ever forgets…" Riku teased.

The boys laughed.

"Whatever, Sora I'm gonna go find Olette and tell her that I'm _not_ doing that shitty play with you." Roxas replied.

"And I'm gonna go see if Kairi has any digits to give out…" Tidus grinned with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Sora rolled his sapphire ones in agony. Tidus just never gave up, did he?

"Leave her alone, dammit." he found himself saying.

"Oh? Is Sora Kanegoto jealous? Aw…" Tidus teased before running over off to Selphie.

"Hiya, Selph! I don't think we were properly introduced to your friend here." Tidus giggled.

Who knew Tidus **could **giggle?

By now, a whole group had (once again) encircled Kairi. She felt as if all eyes were upon her and she had absolutely nothing to offer to them.

Gradually, Riku had stepped up, arm crossed and nodding his head along with Tidus.

Sora sat alone, unwillingly watching the whole scene.

"Her name is Kairi, guys." A girl named Rikku said, who had been listening in on other conversations.

"Aw, I love her name!" Larxene cheered.

"Hey where are you from?" Vexen asked.

"Um, R-Radiant Garden." Kairi replied.

Someone shouted, "Really? That's where Cloud and Squally are from!"

"His name is _Leon_, Yuffie…" another mumbled.

Questions were asked, answers were given, and soon fourth period lunch had ended.

The massive pack of groups all huddled out of the café to attend their fifth period classes.

"So everyone really wanted to go checkout the drama class because Sora's dad made him switch to it so Ms. Tenshi could teach him some acting skills or whatever but since you have that class, make sure you give him a really big hug from me, okay, Kai? Are you even listening to me? Selphie questioned as the two were squished and pushed aside through the crowded halls.

"Yes? Oh, yeah. Wait! Ms. Tenshi? Is she, um, related to Naminé?" Kairi snapped out of her trance.

"She's the girl's mother for crying out loud! Yeah, don't get on her bad side or she'll never let you be in one of the Kanegoto theatre productions. She organizes everything, I guess you could say." Selphie explained, "Look just act casual and trust me everyone thinks you're…unique, Kai. So rock there booties. Bye!"

Selphie attempted to hug the redhead, but failed bitterly and ended up squeezing Kairi's arm. _Hard_.

And that's what happens when you make friends, willingly or not, with a Tilmitt girl.

* * *

"I talked with your father's assistant, Sora. He would really appreciate it if you had the part as _Theodore_…even if it is a romantically involved character. Its still a leading role, and your father did request you get a leading role." Ms. Tenshi explained, her yellow hair was pulled back into a nice ponytail that ended at the nape of her neck.

"So? If he really cared, he'd tell me he wanted me to be in this shitty production _himself_. Don't tell me you know anything about him wanting me to do something. The last time I checked was because he didn't want me to embarrass him." the spiky-headed brunette replied coldly.

He was through with this crap. Through with life and how everyone made everything so hard.

Ms. Tenshi needed to get a life.

"Look Sora, I'm going to be straight forward with you darling. No matter how much you complain, I'm still going to keep this job as the manager of this production. And Master Kanegoto will _make_ you be apart of this. Whether you like it or not." Ms. Tenshi sighed heavily.

She was such a bitch. Bitchier than her daughter ever would be…

"The class in going to start, go take a seat in the back and I'll go through the basics. Drama won't be that bad, Sora." she added.

"Since when were we on a first name basis, Tenshi?"

"My class. My rules."

_Fine, whatever…._

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_**(Two)**_

_**Author's Spit:**_

_I know its pretty long & more interesting things will happen throughout the chapters so please stay tuned so when I update the plot shall thicken. Please, I'm begging you to review this story. It needs your love, so please? Oh, and I won't be updating too quickly, if you haven't figured that out so sorry. I'll try my very best. After all, this is my very first attempt. You gotta give me some credit, right? Okay, thanks again._

_PEACE_

_-**K-ness**_


End file.
